


『 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗳𝗲 』|| ren amamiya x reader

by cdo499



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, they meet in leblanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdo499/pseuds/cdo499
Summary: you meet a boy at cafe leblanc.lowercase intended :)
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	『 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗳𝗲 』|| ren amamiya x reader

the smell of beans and spices filled the air as sojiro brewed a cup of coffee next to a cooking pot of curry. you sat at the booth across from the bar, poring over a textbook. you were a regular here at leblanc, and today seemed like a great day to study, in a small, quiet cafe during the rain.

you stretched your arms as you prepared for yet another hour of staring at text and writing it down. exams were coming up, and you wanted to make time for a part time job this time around. 

sojiro, the man who owned the cafe, sat across from you when he brought your order over. 

without so much as a glance away from your notes, you asked, "slow day, huh?"

a sigh passed through the mans' lips. "it's been like that recently. you've pretty much been funding my business for the week."

the door opened with a creak, accompanied by a soft bell.

sojiro looked at the newcomer. "ah, so you're back. you're early today."

the voice of a teenage boy replied with "i just needed to take a a nap today."

you looked up at the boy, and he looked back. 

it was a tiny moment, but it felt as though you two were the only ones in the room. your eyes focused on this boy, messy, black hair with the occasional curl, on top of black eyes, seen through big, framed glasses. your eyes looked to his shoulder, where there appeared to be a cat sticking out of his school bag. he had his hands in his pockets, and was standing with his weight on his back leg.

and that's when you realized.

oh fuck.

he's cute.

———  
:)


End file.
